


Believe It or Not

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Love, Superhero Derek Hale, Superhero Stiles Stilinski, Superheroes, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a Mage and a Werefox. And a Superhero. Derek is a Werewolf and is magical. And a Superhero. Stiles and Derek meet. And sparks fly. Oh, yeah.





	Believe It or Not

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very loving explicit sex scene in the story. So hang on possums and enjoy the ride.

New York City.

It was a tough neighborhood. On the rooftop of a tenement building two rival gangs were about to rumble. They had drawn their knives and were advancing towards each other. Then suddenly, just before the fight began, two men flew down and landed between the gangs. One of the men was wearing a red uniform, a red cape, and a red mask. The other man was wearing a black uniform, a black cape, and a black mask.  
"Stop this fight immediately!", the red masked man said.  
"Or we will stop it!", the black masked man replied.  
The leader of one of the gangs sneered.  
"Why it's the Red Fox and the Black Wolf", he said. "Interfering in other people's business, as usual!".  
"Get out of here and leave us alone!", the leader of the other gang said.  
"I'm afraid that we can't do that", the Red Fox replied. "We are sworn to prevent bloodshed".  
"And we are going to stop you from killing each other", the Black Wolf said.  
"Just try it", the first leader said.  
The gangs advanced towards the two superheroes with their knives drawn. The Black Wolf looked at the them and his eyes shifted to red and then to silver. The Red Fox looked at them and his eyes shifted to purple and then to orange.  
Then the Red Fox spoke.  
"Turas go dti an shrine", he said.  
Suddenly, both gangs disappeared into thin air and their weapons clattered to the ground.  
"The Journey to the Shrine", the Black Wolf said.  
"The Journey to the Shrine", the Red Fox replied.  
Then they kissed each other, held hands, and flew away together to their Fortress of Seclusion.

 

Beacon Hills, California.

All through high school Stiles Stilinski was a skinny nerd. Nobody thought that he would amount to much. He was a brilliant student, the smartest one in school. But he was on the lowest rung on the social ladder. He was on the lacrosse team, but usually just warmed the bench. He didn't have a boyfriend and never dated. He was skinny and pale, and nobody looked at him twice. He was friends with Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore, and they both tried to get him to come out of his shell. But despite their efforts, Stiles just wasn't popular.  
But Stiles had a secret. He was a werefox, a human who could transform himself into a fox.  
And he was also a spark, a magical person that would one day turn into a full mage.

On Stiles' eighteenth birthday, he woke up filled with power. He went into the preserve and shifted his eyes from amber, to purple, and then to orange. He made boulders tumble in the air. He looked at a large dead tree and made it crumble into dust.  
And then, amazingly, he levitated himself, rose into the sky, and flew.  
Stiles wasn't just an ordinary mage, he was a mage with super powers. 

He didn't tell anyone about his new powers. He wanted to get used to them first. And it was almost time to start college. His mind was full of his future and he didn't have time for distractions.

 

New York City.

Stiles received a scholarship at Columbia University in New York City.  
As a student there, he began to exercise and lift weights. His body filled out, and his face became more grown up looking and very handsome. He didn't socialize much, as he was very busy with his classes and studying.  
And he was also busy with something else. He was practicing his magic and his flying. He went out at night to practice. He kept to dark alleyways and the roofs of buildings, so that no one would notice him.  
One night, while he was practicing creating and throwing fireballs against a wall in a dark alley, he heard a commotion. Three thugs were dragging a young man down the alley. They stopped and threw him to the ground.  
"You're going to pay us the money that you owe us, or we'll take it out of your hide", one of them said. He lifted the young man up by his collar and drew his hand back to punch him.  
Stiles stepped up behind him  
"That's enough of that", Stiles said. "Leave him alone".  
"Who the hell are you?", the thug asked angrily. "Mind your own business, or we'll take it out on you first".  
"I don't think so", Stiles replied.  
The thugs sneered and approached him with their fists drawn.  
Stiles eyes shifted to purple and then to orange. He sent the three thugs up into the air and twirled them around and around, faster and faster. Then he brought them back down and dropped them onto the pavement. They tried to get up but only managed to stumble around and fall back down.  
"When I stop being dizzy, I'll get you for this", the leader of the thugs said. "What are you, anyway?"  
"I'm your worst enemy", Stiles replied. "And I sense that you haven't reformed. So I'll have to send you somewhere where you will learn to behave".  
He looked at them and spoke.  
"Turas go dti an shrine", he said.  
The three thugs disappeared into thin air.  
The frightened young man looked up at him from the ground.  
"They're gone", he said. "You made them disappear. How did you do that?"  
"Never mind", Stiles replied. "You wouldn't believe me anyway".  
"What were those words that you spoke?", the young man asked. "It sounded like a foreign language".  
"It was Gaelic", Stiles replied. "And I said, Journey to the Shrine".  
"What's the Shrine?", the young man asked.  
"It's a place in another dimension", Stile replied. "A place where you can find forgiveness and peace. But to get there, you must go on a long pilgrimage with other lost souls. A pilgrimage to cleanse you and make you whole again. I have just sent those three men on that Journey. If they finish the pilgrimage and become reformed, they will reach the Shrine. Then they can return to this dimension and lead good and useful lives. If they don't reform, they will stay in the other dimension".  
"What are you?", the young man asked.  
"I'm a mage", Stiles replied. "A very powerful mage. I'm descended from the Gaelic mage of ancient Ireland".  
Stiles leaned over and helped the young man to his feet.  
"I sense that you are a good person", Stiles said. "Promise me that you will stay out of trouble from now on".  
"I promise", the young man said. "And thank you".  
"You're welcome", Stiles replied. "Now sleep for a moment".  
The young man closed his eyes and slept.  
"Even though no one would believe what has happened here, and what I have told you, I will need to erase that recent part of your memory" Stiles said. "I can't take a chance on anyone finding out my identity".  
Stiles touched the young man on the forehead. Then he turned and flew up to the rooftop next to the alley. He looked down and watched as the young man woke up, shook himself, and walked out of the alley. Then Stiles smiled and transported himself back to his apartment.

The next week, a guy approached him to try and sell him drugs.  
"Hey, man", the guy said. "Want to buy some death dust?"  
Stiles' eyes shifted to purple, then orange, and he looked at the guy.  
"No, I don't want to buy any death dust", Stiles replied. "And you don't want to sell me any, either".  
"I don't want to sell you any, either", the guy said.  
"You want to go home and reassess your life", Stiles said.  
"I want to go home and reassess my life", the guy replied.  
Then the guy dropped the packets of death dust on the sidewalk, turned around, and walked away in a daze.  
Stiles looked at the death dust and it caught fire and burned into ashes.

Stiles was a superhero. He began to go out at night and seek evil doers. He dispensed justice to them. In order to protect his identity, he wore a red uniform, a red cape, and a red mask.  
People called him the Red Fox.

At the same time, another superhero was dispensing justice to evil doers. He wore a black uniform, a black cape, and a black mask.  
People called him the Black Wolf.

Derek Hale was born a werewolf in a small town in upstate New York. He was also born with magical abilities. At the age of eighteen he developed into a wizard. He was able to cast spells, do magic, and fly.

One night, Stiles was flying above the skyscrapers in Manhattan, looking at the streets below with his super vision. He was looking for troublemakers and criminals that might need to be dealt with. Suddenly, he noticed another figure flying and looking down at the city below. The other man noticed him as well. They flew around each other, then landed together on a rooftop below.  
They looked at each other for a moment before they spoke.  
"You're the Black Wolf", Stiles said.  
"And you're the Red Fox", Derek replied.  
They removed their masks and looked at each other.  
"You're very handsome" Stiles said.  
"And you're very beautiful", Derek replied.  
"Who, me?", Stiles asked. "Beautiful?"  
"Yes, you", Derek replied. "Beautiful".  
"What's your name?", Stiles asked.  
"Derek Hale", Derek replied. "What's your name?"  
"Stiles Stilinski", Stiles replied.  
They stood for a moment looking at each other.  
"Want to get a cup of coffee?", Derek asked. "I know a good coffee shop near here".  
"Yes, I'd like that", Stiles replied. "Let's go".  
"First, the uniforms", Derek said. He grinned.  
"Of course", Stiles replied, grinning back.  
They both thought a spell and their uniforms turned into their street clothes. Then they transported themselves down to the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop.

As they drank their coffee they told each other about their youth, growing up in small towns and discovering that they had magical powers. Stiles knew that Derek was a werewolf and Derek knew that Stiles was a werefox. And Derek was also a student at Columbia University. They were both surprised that they hadn't seen each other there.  
"It's a big place", Stiles said.  
"Yeah", Derek replied.  
They smiled at each other.  
"Would you like to work as a team?", Derek asked. "I mean, in the work for justice".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "I'd love to".  
"This is awfully fast", Derek said, "but I sense that you are my mate".  
"I sense the same thing", Stiles replied.  
They reached across the table and held each other's hands.

They began to work as a team, pursuing criminals and seeking justice for the oppressed. They also started dating. By the time six months had passed, they were in love with each other. Their first kiss was sweet and tender.  
One night, after dinner, they watched a romantic movie together at Derek's apartment. They cuddled together on the sofa, and when the movie ended, they kissed, first tenderly, then passionately.  
" I think that it's time, baby", Derek said. "I want to make love with you".  
"Yes, it's time, my love", Stiles replied. "I want to make love with you, too".  
They stood up and walked hand in hand to the bedroom, kissing all the way. They stood by the bed and undressed each other. They stood naked and looked at each other.  
"Beautiful", Derek said.  
"Handsome", Stiles replied.  
They were both breathing heavily. Their long, thick, hard cocks were standing up red and throbbing on their stomachs. They fell upon the bed, kissing and licking each other's hard bodies.  
Derek kissed and licked Stiles' hard little red nipples and the patch of hair in the middle of his chest. Stiles kissed and licked Derek's hard big red nipples and buried his face in the thick mat of black hair that covered Derek's chest. Derek kissed down Stiles' hairy treasure trail that fanned down to his thick brown curly pubes. Then Stiles kissed down Derek's wide hairy treasure trail that led down to his thick black curly pubes. Then they took turns licking and sucking each other's big balls and long thick hard cocks.  
Derek smiled up at Stiles.  
"I want you to fuck me first", he said.  
"Yes, my love", Stiles replied. "Then I want you to fuck me".  
They kissed.  
"I'm ready, baby", Derek said. "Fuck me! Fuck me now!"  
Derek got the lube from the bedside drawer and handed it to Stiles. Then he laid on his back and pulled his legs up to his chest. Stiles lubed his fingers and slipped one of them inside of Derek. Then he slipped a second finger, then a third, then a fourth.  
"I need to prepare you, babe, because I'm so big", Stiles said.  
He rubbed his fingers against Derek's prostate and Derek moaned in ecstasy. Then Stiles lubed his big hard cock and placed the thick blunt head at Derek's entrance.  
"Ready, babe?", he asked.  
"Oh, yes, baby", Derek replied. "Fuck me!"  
Stiles slid his long thick hard cock slowly into Derek and bottomed out. He sighed with pleasure at Derek's exquisite tight warmth. They both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Stiles began to fuck Derek slowly, with long firm thrusts. The sparks of pleasure ran down both of their spines.  
"Fuck me harder, baby!", Derek said.  
Stiles drove his long hard cock in pistoning thrusts into Derek's hot tight hole. He rubbed against Derek's prostate over and over. They both felt the heat of orgasm pooling in their stomachs.  
"Stiles!", Derek cried out as he came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach.  
Derek clenched around Stiles, and Stiles thrust hard into Derek a few more times and began to come.  
"Derek!", Stiles shouted as he came, shooting his thick hot come in streams far up inside of Derek.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek and they laid down together, enjoying the afterglow, hugging, kissing, and whispering endearments to each other. Then they slept for a while.

An hour later they awoke and kissed again.  
"I want you to fuck me now, my love", Stiles said. "And you need to knot me and give me the mating bite".  
"Yes, baby", Derek said. "And it will be easier for you to take my knot if you ride me".  
Derek sat up against the headboard and Stiles sat facing him on his lap. He leaned back as Derek lubed his fingers. He slipped his fingers one at a time into Stiles until he had four fingers inside of him.  
"I'm big, too", he said.  
They grinned at each other.  
Derek rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned with pleasure. Then Derek lubed his big hard cock and Stiles raised himself up over Derek's lap. He lowered himself down until he felt the big mushroom head of Derek's cock at his entrance. Then he lowered himself down slowly inch by inch onto Derek's long thick hard cock. As Derek bottomed out he threw his head back in pleasure at Stiles' wonderful tight warmth. Once again they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Stiles began to ride Derek 's cock slowly, with long firm strokes. Once again the sparks of pleasure ran down both of their spines. Stiles fucked himself harder and faster on Derek's long thick hard cock.  
"So good, babe!", Stiles said. "So good!"  
"For me too, baby!" Derek replied.  
The knot began to form at the base of Derek's cock. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a tennis ball. Stiles rose up almost all the way off of Derek's cock, then sat down hard. Derek's enormous hard knot breached Stiles' little tight hole, and they both cried out as they were locked together. At that moment, both of them leaned forward and bit each other on their left shoulders, each one receiving the mating bite. Derek's knot rubbed against Stiles prostate over and over. Both of them felt the heat of their orgasms burning deep inside of them.  
"Derek!", Stiles cried out as he came, shooting his thick hot come and covering Derek's chest and stomach with it.  
Stiles clenched around Derek, and Derek began to come.  
"Stiles!", Derek shouted as he came, shooting his hot thick come in torrents deep up inside of Stiles.  
They leaned toward each other and kissed tenderly.  
"How long before your knot goes down, my love?", Stiles asked.  
"About a half hour, I believe, baby", Derek replied. "It's the first time that I've knotted anyone. That's just for my mate".  
"Your mate", Stiles replied. "I like that word".  
"I like that word, too", Derek said.  
They smiled and kissed again.  
Their mating bites had already healed. But a permanent scar would remain, telling the world that they were mated.  
After Derek's knot went down, Stiles pulled off of him and they laid down together, once again enjoying the afterglow. They hugged and kissed, whispering words of love to each other.  
"You are so handsome", Stiles said.  
"And you are so beautiful", Derek replied.  
"I don't know about that", Stiles said.  
"Yes, you are", Derek replied.  
He took Stiles' face gently into his hands.  
"You are beautiful", Derek said. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life telling you that. Every day from now on".  
Stiles blushed and kissed Derek.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling" Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, held each other close, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Six months after they mated, Stiles and Derek were married. Stiles' dad and Derek's family came to New York City to attend the wedding.  
Stiles and Derek continued to be champions of justice. In a few years they graduated from college and got jobs.  
After their graduation they created their Fortress of Seclusion which was built into the side of a mountain many miles north of the city. They lived there and also in their apartment in Manhattan.  
They didn't tell anyone that they were superheroes. If the world found out that they were the Red Fox and the Black Wolf, it would destroy their usefulness as crime fighters.

 

Beacon Hills, California.

One year after Stiles and Derek graduated, they went to Beacon Hills for Jackson and Liam's wedding. At the pre-wedding party, Derek parked the car while Stiles went into the restaurant. He hadn't been back to Beacon Hills since he left for college, since his dad had moved to New York State so that he could be closer to Stiles.  
Everyone was amazed at how much Stiles had grown up and filled out. And at his sparkling amber eyes, his little upturned nose, his full red lips, his thick brunet hair, and his pale, mole spattered skin. And at how handsome and confidant he was.  
"Wow", Isaac said. "Stiles is looking mighty fine!"  
Everyone said hello and asked where Stiles' husband was.  
"He's parking the car", Stiles replied. "He'll be here in a minute".  
"Huh", Theo said, rather loudly. "I'll bet that Stilinski is just making up a husband".  
'Shut up, Theo", Scott said.  
"Yeah, Theo. Shut up", Jackson said. "No one cares what you think".  
Stiles just grinned at Theo.  
Then Derek walked into the restaurant.  
"Who is that gorgeous guy?", everyone asked.  
Derek walked up to Stiles and kissed him.  
"Hello, sweetheart", he said. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends".  
"Of course, darling", Stiles replied.  
Stiles introduced Derek to everyone. Including Theo.  
"Derek, this is Theo", he said. "Theo, this is my husband, Derek".  
Theo looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Later that night Stiles and Derek make love.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied.  
"Who's my wonderful husband?", Derek asked.  
"Believe it or not, it's me", Stiles replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at what's happened to me  
> I can't believe it myself  
> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world  
> It should have been somebody else
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm walking on air  
> I never thought I could feel so free  
> Flying away on a wing and a prayer  
> Who could it be?  
> Believe it or not, it's just me
> 
> Just like the light of a new day  
> It hit me from out of the blue  
> Breaking me out of the spell I was in  
> Making all of my wishes come true
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm walking on air  
> I never thought I could feel so free  
> Flying away on a wing and a prayer  
> Who could it be?  
> Believe it or not, it's just me
> 
> This is too good to be true  
> Look at me falling for you
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm walking on air  
> I never thought I could feel so free  
> Flying away on a wing and a prayer  
> Who could it be?  
> Believe it or not, it's just me
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm walking on air  
> I never thought I could feel so free  
> Flying away on a wing and a prayer  
> Who could it be?  
> Believe it or not, it's just me
> 
>  
> 
> (Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.)
> 
>    
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
